Do You Feel Better Now?
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: Based off of a one-shot from writingrox12's My Wonderwall. Rachel has been dating Jesse, but is staying close to Finn and Puck. That could only lead to trouble. Puckleberry Finn friendship. Jesse bashing. Rated M to be safe.


**_So I got this idea after reading a series of one-shots called My Wonderwall by writingrox12. If you haven't read it, I recommend it. It has some amazing Puckleberry one-shots that I love reading. I hope you like it._**

* * *

><p>Rachel had been dating Jesse since they reconnected after New Directions won at Nationals. He approached her and they talked for a long time. He told her how he had actually loved her and how hard it was to leave her. Rachel was still wary on befriending him, but they exchanged phone numbers and added each other on Facebook. They occasionally chatted on Facebook and through text messages, but eventually the texts came more often and became more flirtatious. Jesse finally asked Rachel out to see a local production of <em>RENT<em> and they've been together ever since. Things were going great between them and Rachel was happy to say they truly loved each other. They both chose colleges in New York and moved into an apartment together after sophomore year. Everyone thought they had the perfect relationship.

Rachel still remained as close as she could with all of her glee mates. Mercedes and Kurt had become her best friends, naming themselves the Diva Squad, after they won Nationals. They were both attending Hofstra, like Jesse, while Rachel attended Julliard. Santana and Brittany tried to keep touch while attending UCLA. Rachel was still surprised how close she had grown to the now out-and-proud girls during senior year. Artie went to Harvard Law School where he met Michelle, the daughter of a famous plastic surgeon who specialized in artificial limbs. Rachel and Jesse just received their wedding invitation yesterday. Tina and Mike got married shortly after graduation and were attending Yale together. Tina had their first child, a girl, sophomore year of college and named Rachel the godmother. Sam and Lauren surprisingly dated senior year of high school and won prom king and queen. Unfortunately, the relationship ended when Sam headed for the University of Michigan and Lauren joined an international wrestling organization. Rachel often watched videos of Lauren online, kicking ass and taking names. Quinn separated herself before school even ended. After another pregnancy scare with Sam during their junior year, she quit glee and eventually transferred schools. The only contact Rachel had with her was over Facebook, where she learned the former cheerleader was attending Oxford.

The only two people that Rachel saw on a regular basis, surprisingly enough, were Finn and Puck. They both busted their butts and got accepted into NYU. The two guys and Rachel always had lunch together when Jesse had classes. While they were super close to Rachel, Finn and Puck still didn't like Jesse. When they saw Rachel talking to him at Nationals, it took all of the guys AND Lauren and Santana to keep them from punching him in the face and carrying Rachel away. They nearly killed Kurt when he told them Rachel was going on a date with Jesse. Rachel never understood their anger towards Jesse. Jesse had hurt her in the past, but so had Finn and Puck. She loved Jesse and Finn and Puck saw how happy he made her. Eventually the hatred dulled to a strong dislike and tolerance.

Jesse never really trusted Finn and Puck. He knew about their relationships with Rachel during his absence and always believed one of them would try and win her back. As much as he wished he could tell her to stay away from them, he knew that if he wanted to be with her, he'd have to keep his insane jealousy a secret. Jesse had always had an anger and jealousy problem. He used to see a therapist but stopped before leaving for college. He had been doing a great job keeping his issues under wraps. But one day just set him off.

Jesse had finished his last class of the day and was just getting home. He knew Rachel had finished classes a few hours ago and he couldn't wait to see her. He really loved her and he found that being with her was a great way to relieve the stress from the day. When he pulled up to the apartment, he noticed a very familiar truck. _What are Finn and Puck doing here?_ Jesse wondered. He got out of his car and walked up to the apartment. He unlocked the door and heard a happy shriek come from his bedroom. He stormed in to find Finn and Puck laying on top of what must have been Rachel.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Jesse shouted, his eyes seeing red. The two guys immediately jumped off of Rachel, who was trying to catch her breath. She had a huge smile on her face that quickly fell when she saw how mad Jesse was.

"Jesse, you're home," Rachel pointed out, getting up and brushing herself off. "How was class?"

"Don't change the fucking subject Rachel. What the hell was going on when I came in here?"

Puck stood up. "That's our fault, man. I just got a new job and Finn got into the choir."

"Yeah, we wanted to tell Rachel, so we came over," Finn explained. "We were just hanging out but then we started tickling her. That's all that you saw."

Jesse clenched his jaw. "I think you guys should leave."

Puck and Finn nodded slightly then headed for the door. "We'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

Rachel nodded and sat down on her bed. She and Jesse waited in silence until they heard the door shut and Puck's truck start up and pull away.

"Jesse, it really was no-" she began, but was cut off by a hard slap across the face. She screamed and held her cheek. She felt blood begin to trickle from her lip.

"So this is what I get? You fuck around with your exes while I'm in class, huh?"

"Jesse, no please, it's not like tha-" she tried to explain, but was silenced by another slap.

"Stop fucking lying to me!" Jesse screamed. He pulled her up to him by her hair and looked into her eyes. "How long have you been fucking them?"

"Jesse, I haven't-" Jesse pulled on her hair, causing her to cry out again.

"How long?" When she just cried and shook her head, he threw her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. "You're such a whore. You hear me? You're a fucking slut!" He grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. "You will never talk to them again, you got it bitch?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to get him to let go. She rasped out, "Jesse." When he wouldn't let go, she made a quick decision and kicked him hard in the groin. He immediately dropped her and she ran as fast as she could into the bathroom and locked the door. She whipped out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Rachel I'm so sorry we got you into trouble. Is Jesse-" Finn started saying.

"Finn," Rachel choked out, sobbing into the phone.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Rachel could hear the concern in his voice, as well as Puck on the other line, asking if he should turn around. Jesse began banging loudly on the door.

"Open the fucking door Rachel!" Jesse screamed.

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"H-Help me," she whispered, starting to lose her ability to speak. "He won't s-stop."

She heard Puck swear and heard the truck screech. "We're coming Rachel, just hold on."

Rachel cowered in the corner of the bathroom, praying they would make it to her apartment before Jesse managed to open the door. Her prayers were answered when she heard a car screech to a stop outside and feet run up the stairs. She heard the door bust open and feet scamper into her room.

"What the fuck are you assholes doing in here?" Jesse demanded.

"Where is she?" Puck asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm in here," Rachel yelled as loud as she could from the bathroom. She could hear footsteps storming towards the door.

"I swear to god I'll-" she heard Jesse threaten, coming closer. Puck lunged at Jesse, knocking him against the wall and punching him hard in the gut.

"You will never touch her again you son of a bitch." He punched him again in the jaw and threw him to Finn. Finn took the beaten guy and threw him to the ground, pressing his arm against Jesse's neck to constrain him. He punched him a few times in the face until Jesse was knocked out. Finn got up and brushed himself off, walking over to the Puck.

Puck and Finn slowly approached the door and talked to the girl on the other side. "Rachel, it's just me." The door quickly flew open and a battered Rachel flew into their arms. "Shh. It's okay, we've got you."

Rachel just cried into the chests of the two boys. Her boys. Her saviors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I've also read some great Puckleberry Finn stories, so this sort of explores that a little. What do you think of the trio? Please review!<em>**


End file.
